Silence
by xXDeathNote.Forever.Xx
Summary: They were a silent family. They were always known to be silent. Be it they're afraid or because she's neglected. They're quiet children with a father who doesn't know how to speak without violence. That's why they're the key to a war. - Four-shot OC's -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The anime / light novel series Durarara! and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful creator Ryohgo Narita. However; the OC's mentioned in all four chapters, belong to my cousin and I. **

**Warning: OOC**

**Chapter One: Jealousy**

* * *

_"Look like the innocent flower, _

_but be the serpent under 't." - Macbeth_

* * *

I never understood why daddy was so angry at Izaya. I mean he always was before this situation came to be, but... This anger was different than his regular hatred for Izaya.

It was normal to see my daddy get flustered upon _seeing_ Izaya, but that never stopped him from living his normal life. As long as Izaya was nowhere to be seen, my daddy could be as harmless as a fly. ( With the exception of making him mad - then you run, no matter _who _you are. )

But now.. Now after my big sister, Chizuru, had decided not to come home anymore, daddy has become even more angrier than before. He's even scaring _me_ now.

I was never told the reason behind Chizuru's absence since daddy was so busy shouting Izaya's name with every opportunity he got.

It had become a daily routine to see him storming from the house in search of the man. Shouting threats and explaining with his finest detail, how Izaya will be killed.

_Slow and painful._

I tried mentioning Chizuru at one point in time, though it's a fuzzy memory, I remember... I remember I got yelled at. I wasn't hit or anything of the sort, but the wall sure did get the beating.

Then I was left alone.

I never dared to say my sister's name to _anyone_ after that. Even at school when my classmates started asking me questions, I never answered them (, since I never understood _what_ they were talking about ). So I always just shrugged and turned to look at the teacher so she can save me.

" You don't seem worried at all. "

" Hm? Oh, it's you Izaya. "

" Good-afternoon, little Kaoru. "

" To you as well. "

Izaya smiled and circled me. " Polite as usual, little Kaoru. "

I tried following him but I became dizzy shortly after.

" You were saying, Izaya? "

" Oh, ahem.. You don't seem worried about Chizuru at all. Yet your father, Shizuo, is running around like a madman looking for her. And you, on the other hand, don't seem to care. "

I looked at him sternly. I was getting the picture.

But I had to keep the innocent act. So with a tilt of my head, " ' looking for ' ? "

Izaya stifled a laugh, " did Shizuo not tell you what happened to Chizuru? "

" No. My daddy doesn't like telling me things. "

" I see, I see... Well, little Kaoru, your big sister Chizuru is with me at the moment. "

I blinked, " why is she there? "

" She's in love with me. "

" Oh, that.. Yeah, I know. "

" And she wants to stay with me. She's having a blast. "

" Really? That's good.. "

" Tell Shizuo to stop looking, okay? " Izaya said. But there was something wrong with his smile. " She's perfectly fine. "

" Okay Izaya, " I replied almost instantly. Almost sounding _too _glad for Chizuru's absence all of a sudden. Because it was true.. I was glad. " I'll tell my daddy that. So, does that mean Chizuru is happier with you than with us? "

" Very much, " he nodded and patted my head. " I'll send her your regards, little Kaoru. "

" Thank you Izaya. "

After that, I went home without uttering a word to daddy. At first I was confident in telling him how happy Chizuru sounded to be with Izaya, but the fact of mentioning her name scared me..

What if daddy reacts the same as last time? But what if this time, he actually hits me?

So I didn't say anything. He didn't even look my way when I returned. Instead he was huffing down those cigarette's as if they were nothing. As if they weren't damaging his lungs slowly.

But he was stressed...

His little girl is missing because Izaya took her.

I was glad that Chizuru was happy. She's been in love with Izaya ever since she saw daddy chasing him this one time. Being with him must be a dream to her and I'm really happy.

That also means I have daddy all to myself now. He's finally going to pay a little more attention to me.

Ever since I could remember, Chizuru has always been daddy's favorite and that's all he looked to care about. He didn't care about anyone else around him - even me.

But I love daddy so much.

After mom left, all he could do was worry over Chizuru because she was the oldest daughter. She was his first child that never went through any rebellious phases or angered him any way.

She was like an angel to him. Mom was with her when she was born too.

But when I came... Mommy left.

I don't get why though..

Did I do something wrong?

Daddy makes it appear that way.

We don't talk a lot, which automatically causes a lot of problems.

So now with Chizuru all grown up, we can finally talk. We can finally get along and he'll pamper me with his love and protection, like with my sister.

...

...

...

...

...

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why did my sister come back?

She's been gone for only two-weeks, this doesn't make sense!

" I'm home.. "

" Uh, welcome home.. Chizuru. "

" Where's dad? "

" He's out.. Looking for you.. "

" Silly. "

Why is she here? Why is she here?

Chizuru acts as if she never left. She seems a little more shaken than before, and she doesn't seem to like socializing anymore.. But those are minor details!

_Why is she here? _

Daddy came home, exhausted as usual.

But when seeing Chizuru beside me on the couch, his face lit up. He looked so full of life it broke my heart to know that _I_ was never that special.

Neglected, unwanted, daddy hugs Chizuru so tight she looked to have been suffocating her. But I didn't stop him. He would've ignored me any way..

" Chizuru! What happened? "

" Dad.. You're hurting me.. "

He shook her, " tell me what happened! "

Chizuru's eyes darkened and she screamed painfully. " You're hurting me, dad! Stop it! "

Liar. Liar.

_She became a liar. _

Daddy let go of her and held her hands instead. " I'm sorry, " he apologized quickly.

Why is she here? Why is she here?

Chizuru watched as our daddy began to offer her goodies, such as ice-cream or cake. He assumed she was starved and, since she always had a sweet tooth; those were the first foods that came to mind.

Her eyes softened almost immediately seeing daddy smiling, that she broke down and cried.

Daddy was scared he had done something wrong but Chizuru just held him close and cried even louder.

I was angry... A little jealous too...

But it's not like anyone else noticed this.

Chizuru fell asleep some time afterwards and daddy seemed to be muttering to himself.

" I'll kill him, I'll kill him, " was what I could hear. " I'll kill him, I'll kill him! "

" What's wrong, daddy? "

" I'm gonna kill Izaya! "

" But why? Chizuru seems fine to me. "

He glared at me.

" Chizuru doesn't have any scars that could be proof of torture. She doesn't seem to be scared of the dark, or anything else. "

" You don't know what he did! " He yelled at me. " He could've destroyed her mentally! "

" But she loves Izaya. "

" _What? _"

" Nothing! " I yelled back and ran for my life.

Hiding under my bed, I prayed to God for help.

I was scared.

And to add to the fear, Chizuru _just happened _to be with me when I turned to look forward. Her eyes were wide and she looked to be smiling as I cowered beneath her.

" ... What did Izaya do? " I questioned her, in hopes for the answer. So that way, when I tell daddy, he'd be proud of me. He'd thank me for helping him and Chizuru at the same time.

But Chizuru stopped smiling. She looked so scared. She stopped breathing for the moment...

Then screamed.

Daddy's footsteps were loud and sounded so panicky as he made his way upstairs.

My blood froze to Chizuru's screaming.

And when daddy opened the door, Chizuru smiled at me - almost maliciously - then screamed some more.

* * *

**Fun fact: _Silence_ is dream-based. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Stay tuned for the next one coming soon!  
**

* * *

**Thank you for your time! C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The anime / light novel series Durarara! and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful creator Ryohgo Narita. However; the OC's mentioned in all four chapters, belong to my cousin and I. **

**Warning: OOC**

**Chapter Two: Blind**

* * *

Piercing scream.

Pounding footsteps.

Slamming door and that terrifying crashing noise between furniture. The bed, both children hid under, was flipped over on it's back, that it connected with the dresser drawer.

To the sound of shattering glass, did the six-year old, Kaoru, cover her ears. Her elder sister was swept away by then, but she could still feel the ringing in her ear drums. She didn't want to hear it anymore.

" Dad! Kaoru's hurting me! Help me! "

The very hand that belonged to her most adored person, picked her from the floor. Shaking her, while still carrying the ten-year old screamer, he started yelling; his grip tightening with every syllable.

" What were you trying to do to your sister? You know how frail she is! "

Kaoru cried, not knowing why this was happening, and was dropped on the bed, that wasn't completely ruined, across the room. Landing a soft land, she was thanking God with everything she had. That punishment could've been so much worse.

Shizuo locked the door behind him and began shushing Chizuru in his arms. Patting her back and humming the same melody his wife used to sing to her. Chizuru was silent within moments.

He sighed happily and decided that Kaoru shouldn't be disturbed during discipline and let Chizuru sleep on the couch. Wrapping her tightly in a blanket and even turning on the T.V. so she could fall asleep faster, he couldn't help but have his smile grow to her glowing eyes.

" Would you like something to eat before going to bed? "

Chizuru shook her head, " I'm alright dad. "

" Are you sure? "

" I'm not allowed any way. "

" Eh? "

" Nothing, " replied the girl and turned over to her opposite side. It was the most comfortable side for her that she fell asleep quicker than Shizuo could blink.

Shizuo payed no heed to her comment and yawned himself.

His beautiful Chizuru is finally home. After two weeks, she's been returned without physical scars. ( Though there was also that option of Chizuru having mental scars, but he didn't want to think of such a possibility and kept it to his subconscious. )

Chizuru was the daughter that took on her mother's looks. From head-to-toe, with rosy-colored skin, black hair and blue eyes. Even her personality resembled his wife. Chizuru's entire being was like that of her mother's.

That's why Shizuo loved her so much.

His wife was around the time Chizuru was born, so naturally, the three had many memories. And these memories were irreplaceable. It was something that Kaoru could never obtain and be loved for.

Shizuo stretched and headed to his room upon thinking such thoughts.

How could he think that?

Kaoru is still his daughter... But not his favorite. There was something about her that Shizuo couldn't help but simply brush her aside, as if she were nothing. It wasn't hard to forget of her presence, since she's always so quiet and small.

_' But that doesn't matter right now. Chizuru is back and _that's_ whats important. '  
_

The next morning went by as it normally did before everything happened. It was obvious to see the awkward tension between all members in a certain way, and the children were quieter than they ever were before.

Kaoru was normally the talkative one. The one that'd start all morning conversations. However; this morning, for her, she was hugging herself and refused to eat. Her eyes looked red and puffy, though with her hands, she'd occasionally try and hide her embarrassing state.

Chizuru simply had a stare down with her scrambled eggs. As if there was something wrong with it, she too, didn't eat. She seemed more cautious, turning to look over her shoulder to every little sound that didn't seem right.

And there was Shizuo at the end, watching his girls act so abnormally.

" Why don't you eat, Chizuru? "

" I'm not hungry... " Was her soft reply.

" You haven't eaten since yesterday, I suggest you eat your breakfast. "

" I don't want to. "

" Chizuru, don't argue, just do. "

" No. Pin needles are dangerous to swallow.. "

" _What? "_

Shizuo looked into Chizuru's eyes, but was thrown off balance, with her turning away. He began gritting his teeth in silence. His worrisome-self overcoming his clarity of the world. Going blind so slowly, it was almost painful to him. He wanted to storm out the house in search of Izaya, so badly. Because when he does, he'll _make sure_ Izaya is dead before he can say anything " humorous ".

_' What did Izaya do to her? Why did she say that? '  
_

" May I be excused? " Chizuru asked, already standing from her seat. " I'll be in my room. "

Shizuo nodded and watched his daughter disappear from sight. Even her walking seemed more careful then before. Her head drooped down low, as if she were making sure nothing was on the floor that could harm her.

Shizuo looked to Kaoru who didn't budge an inch since the last time he's looked at her.

" Eat. "

Kaoru squeaked and quickly began gulping down her food.

_...  
_

" You seem calm today, " commented Tom to a smoking Shizuo. " Something good happen to you? "

" My daughter came back, " was his reply that left Tom wide-eyed. " From what I could see, there are no scars on her body. Her mentality seems sort of wobbly, but it isn't something that needs to be looked at. "

" Shizuo, congratulations. "

" Thank you.. "

" I'm glad you have her back. You were practically ripping Ikebukuro apart when she disappeared. "

" Wasn't I? "

" Yeah. But what I do wonder is : Why didn't you contact the police when you had the chance? "

Shizuo's eyes sharpened, " they take their damn time with everything. And if they _did_ end up catching Izaya, they wouldn't have put him in the punishment he deserves - rotting in prison - so there was no point. I would have rather looked for Chizuru myself. "

Tom nodded and remained silent as he noticed Shizuo's ' deep-in-thought ' face.

That one comment about the police did get Shizuo thinking. In the beginning, he_ was _thinking of contacting the authority, but realized they wouldn't take immediate action. He would've gotten furious to this and, most likely, would have destroyed the entire place, demanding for the attention of his missing daughter.

To this, instead of Izaya in jail, Shizuo would have been thrown in.

The man cringed to the thought and was glad he didn't resort to that as his only option.

He hates violence after all.

His work day was as usual as well.

Ikebukuru itself, was far more quieter than before. Shizuo doesn't remember such peace from people who break so easily. It was strange not to hear cars honking, or a group of teenagers, texting away on their cellphones.

He couldn't hear the stubborn cry of a neighborhood child anymore; all he heard was peace.

It was nice to hear such nothingness, but far from ordinary.

As Shizuo walked through the city with Tom by his side, the by-passers quickly, that he happened to bump into, all cowered to the man's gaze. He barely even looked at them, having his sunglasses on, but they still backed away and took the long way around.

" You scare everybody here, Shizuo. "

" What? "

" In a fit of rage, you could've really destroyed the place. "

" I don't remember such a thing.. "

" You were too angry to notice, I suppose. "

Blacked out completely.

Everyone is afraid of him now. Even the police, maybe.

" It's better that way... No one will bug me now. "

" Whatever you say, Shizuo. "

...

" Fancy meeting Shizuo here! "

" _Izaya_, " growled the elder man. " You bastard! Do you plan on taking my daughter again? "

Izaya laughed so cruelly and smiled so dangerously, Shizuo was suddenly put on the edge.

" Of course not Shizu-chan! I'm done with Chizuru. She's done a wonderful job. "

Shizuo's eyes widened. " What did you make her do? "

The sinister man's grin grew, " that's a secret. " Shizuo twitched and grabbed Izaya's collar; he was ready to destroy him. " My, how aggressive you are, Shizu-chan. Can you really not go about a day without such extreme measures? Can you really not say a word without being violent? "

He hates violence.

" I'll kill you. "

" Go ahead, but who else knows what happened to poor, young Chizuru? Your Chizuru won't say a word, no matter how hard you try. "

Shizuo hesitated.

" What do you want from her? "

" Not just her, your whole family! You three are my key to the Ikebukuro war! "

" Why us? "

" Because I love humans Shizu-chan. "

And with that, Izaya easily slipped from Shizuo's loosening grip. Then he disappeared with a wave.

_' Dammit. '_

...

...

...

Chizuru gradually stopped going to school, a few days after her arrival. Izaya had mentioned Chizuru not being able to say a word, and he was right. As the days grew on, her voice had become nothing but a whisper; maybe even a blank stare.

Shizuo grew anxious watching his daughter fall apart.

He called for the guidance of a psychologist and it got worse. The stranger couldn't get more words from Chizuru than Shizuo. The psychologist asked Chizuru simple questions at first, like: What's your name? How old are you, Chizuru? What's your favorite color?

After more visits, the questions became more serious, concerning Izaya ( since that's what Shizuo is yearning to hear ): How long have you known Izaya? Were you ever a friend of his?

Nothing ever got Chizuru to twitch uncomfortably to the questions. Instead she'd stare blankly and say: " I'm not allowed to tell. "

The psychologist had advised Shizuo to try and get Chizuru to speak more of Izaya.. Because then that way, she'll eventually realize that it's okay to tell.

That's what Shizuo tried doing...

" What did Izaya say? "

" I can't say. "

" What did he do? "

" Not allowed. "

" Was he nice? "

" He said 'no'. "

_' At least she's talking now.. '_

Kaoru came home a little bit later than usual.

" Do you even remember what happened? " Shizuo sighed, lighting another cigarette.

" No I don't, " was Chizuru's quick reply. Shizuo coughed a little and looked at his daughter playing with her fingers. " I wasn't allowed to tell you that either.. "

" That's okay. At least we're finally getting somewhere. "

" But dad.. "

" Huh? "

" ... Nothing.. "

However; just as Shizuo was getting his hopes up, once the psychologist returned, Chizuru didn't say a single word.

Shizuo got angry. He got so angry that he stormed into the streets of Ikebukuro.

He destroyed the door to the building where Izaya worked and climbed the stairs. He was going to get answers _his way_ if Chizuru wasn't going to say anything.

When he made it to the top floor, his eyes, the first thing they landed on, was a woman's head, floating in a small capsule. Her eyes were closed.

Shizuo's eyes scanned the rest of the empty room and was caught by something much larger than the head. Far more surprising as well.

_Swing. Swing._

" IZAYA! "

He couldn't see anymore. He couldn't see that the city around him was falling apart. The crumbling buildings and the screaming citizens. Gangs like the Blue Squares and Yellow Scarves took this chance to begin their own gang war.

The whole place was chaotic.

Policemen, while trying to detain Shizuo's rage, they tried stopping a war so violent between two gangs. Even a colorless gang called the Dollars had suddenly joined in the battle and fought too.

Shizuo was blind and he couldn't see.

All he knew was that he'd never know the truth. Especially with Chizuru's worsening state.

Before blacking out, he failed to notice: She opened her eyes.

* * *

**Shizuo's continuation to Kaoru's side of the story, except in 3rd person. The next chapter - Chizuru's part - will be in 1st person and the last, Izaya, will be told in 3rd again. Almost like a pattern is how I've decided to write it. ( I'm so lame, I know. ) **

**I kind of like how Shizuo's part turned out.**

**Hope you guys like it too, and I hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The anime / light novel series Durarara! and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful creator Ryohgo Narita. However; the OC's mentioned in all four chapters, belong to my cousin and I. **

**Warning: OOC**

**Chapter Three: Confusion**

* * *

_" It's a secret between you and me. _" Whispering tone. Gentle touch. I can still feel him. I feel his warm breath on my head. " _Promise me you won't say anything. If you do.. I'll be sad. Very sad, Chizuru. _"

And that's it. That's all I know.

What comes after this point? What came prior?

I don't know.. I don't know what comes next or what had come before. I don't remember anything. I can't. I can't. I'm not allowed to remember. I was told not to. So I can't.. I gave my word.

Really? Did I? Did I really do such a thing?

I don't know..

Where am I? _Who_ are these people?

I don't know where I am, or why I'm even here at all. I don't understand why dad looked so devastated to see me walk away with strangers. I don't understand, even now, why I see kids ranging from various ages, running around the place. I don't get why Kaoru and I were taken separately and why she looked so scared of herself.

Unlike Kaoru, on that day, these kids are smiling. They look so free.

But I know one thing: I'm far from home. This isn't my home at all. I don't ever remember my family being so many - or so free - for that matter.

Who are they? Where am I? Where's my dad and Kaoru? _Where_ is my little sister?

" _It's a secret, _" beautiful smile, playing at his lips. Soft eyes. " _Don't tell Shizu-chan_. "

My dad wanted me to tell him what happened so badly. But he never understood that _I_ don't even remember what happened. I don't.. I honestly, truthfully don't. Kaoru never looked at me either. She was angry.

I took dad away from her. She hates me.

I love her though.

... _Liar. You're happy that father favors you. That's why you got her in trouble that one time. It was all your doing, and you know it. You like that attention don't you Chizuru?_

No.. ! No! My sister never deserved such a treatment!

_Liar._

Is that what I am? Who are these people? Where am I?

_You're not home._

Dad wants to know what happened between Izaya and I. He doesn't get it.. He doesn't get it.. I don't know, I don't know!

_You like the attention, Chizuru. _

I'm shaking. I feel so alone. But this room I'm in, is far from what I'm imagining. A spacious room, this friendly atmosphere is what I can smell, and kids. Just so many kids. Most of them are younger than I.

Kind of like Kaoru, they looked.

But there.. There are older kids, years and years, older than I. They're smiling faces when they notice me, look sort of intimidating from where I stand. I can't stand it. I don't want them to look at me.

Those smiles that remind me of Izaya's. Beautiful smile, gracing his lips. I don't remember seeing any malicious intent in his touch. " _You're such a good girl. _"

Why is that I only here those words from him? Why can't I remember anything more important or worthwhile?

I want to remember. I want to be with dad and Kaoru. I want to see them again. For them is why I want to remember everything that happened.

What did Izaya do to me? What did he say, other than those repeating sentences in my head? What did he do to me?

_Pin needles.. Do you remember pin needles hidden in your oatmeal?_

I do.

" You're Chizuru, aren't you? " Asks a soft voice. Turning to face him, I see a boy, red-faced. He looked younger than Kaoru could ever be. Maybe four. " You're very pretty Chizuru. W-would you like to play with me? "

" I can't. "

" Why not? "

" I'm not allowed. "

The boy stares at me, confused. His large eyes made it impossible to look away. But eventually he blinks and smiles at me. He waves and runs off, calling out, " maybe next time then! "

How did he know my name?

_You're quite famous, aren't you?_

I want to go home. These strangers know who I am.

But I can't move. I can't move. I'm so scared.

What if there's glass on the floor? What if I step on a tack?

" D-d-dad, " I mutter out with so much effort. My throat hurts. I'm scared, I'm scared! Did Izaya manage to take my voice while I was asleep? With the way he is, is he _making_ me say things against my will? Is this why I can't speak? " I.. Want to.. Go home.. "

Crying. I'm crying so much without making a single noise. But I'm not allowed to cry either. If I cry, he'll get made and dad will get worried for nothing. Kaoru will start to cry and I won't be able to wipe her tears away because I'm selfish.

I want dad's love. I love dad.

_And then you admit your sins.. _

It's not sin to love your dad!

_Oh, in that case.. Is it not a sin to be as greedy as you are? Is it not a sin to destroy your sister's innocence as you did? So are you telling me.. It's okay to lie? _

No! I didn't lie!

_Scream. I dare you._

" A-ah.. "

I see their eyes on me. I see the elders crowding around me, asking me the same questions over and over. Though I wish to just tell them everything, I can't seem to speak anymore.

I honestly, truthfully feel as though my voice has been taken.

I don't know what happened. I don't know what happened with Izaya, dad. I don't know why I'm here and I don't know why I'm so scared.

Dad, why can't I speak? Why is that when I look around me, those faces that I see.. Why can't I hear them? What are they saying to me? What do they want from me? Answers?

I don't have them!

" Go.. Away... " One of the elders, dared to touch me as I cried. She's holding me in a tight embrace, trying to soothe my trembling self. " No.. ! "

Rubbing my back and shushing me.

This feeling. My heart is pounding.

" No! "

" _Don't tell Shizu-chan._ "

" No! "

" Chizuru, there's nothing to be afraid of. You're safe here with us. "

Her voice, so warm. Almost like my mom's. She repeats the same words mom used to say to me when I was afraid of the dark, and I had to sleep with her and dad. Then she'd hum a lullaby. A song made just for me.

But this isn't her. I know this isn't her. I don't want her love or her words. I want my mom.

" _Shizu-chan is just as human as anyone else when it comes to his precious Chizuru. That's why I needed you. You won't tell him, will you? _"

" _I won't say a word. I.. Uh.. You know.. Like you and all, so.. Yeah, you have my word. _"

" _You're such a good girl. _"

Who was that speaking to Izaya? Who was she? Me? Was that me?

" You're such a good girl, Chizuru. You stopped crying, " says the woman, cupping my face. A woman in her fifties, she appeared, had white hairs already spouting on her head. There were frown wrinkles patterning her forehead as she smiled so warmly.

I could only stare. Wet-faced me, staring blankly, once again.

" Your dad can't get you here, " she continues. " He can't hit you from way over here. Your sister too; she's safe and sound. "

" I don't... I'm not allowed.. To remember.. "

" You don't have to remember anything Chizuru. Starting today, you'll be starting a new life, with new memories. Those old ones are worthless ones, so it's okay to not remember any of it. "

My dad wanted those memories of mine so badly, how could this woman say they're worthless. He fought for them. I know he did.. He was so desperate, it's obvious, I remember.. I remember!

He wanted them because he wanted to have a reason to kill Izaya!

That's why he wanted them. She's right, she's right, I shouldn't have to remember if _that's_ all that my dad wanted from me. He's been trying to kill Izaya for so long, he doesn't need any special reason.

So it makes sense, it makes sense! I'm here because my dad got in trouble. Because he got Izaya and almost killed him, he was caught and was put on a timeout sort of punishment. His punishment was having his daughters separated from him for a short while.

I get it, I get!

I remember why now! That explains it!

She's right, I don't need those memories, I don't at all.

Well that ends that. Today on, I will start anew until dad comes and picks me up ( then I remind him about Kaoru, if she isn't with him by then )!

It makes so much sense.

_Stupid._

You're just angry 'cause I figured everything out.

_No. I'm disappointed. You were so determined to figure out what happened, but now, after nothing at all, you're giving up. When the day comes that your memories return so suddenly, you'll cry again, for sure._

I'm not a crybaby like Kaoru.

_But you're stupid._

I don't need you.

...

...

...

On the third week, Kaoru visited me. She didn't look any different from how I saw her last. Boy-styled, curly brown hair, never lacking from it's mess and puff. She was more colored than before, but that was the only difference I saw.

" I missed you.. Big sister. "

" I missed you too, Kaoru, " I replied with a small smile. The three weeks cured me. I may not remember, but I don't need to. My dad has to realize that too, which is why I haven't been able to leave.

But Kaoru's visiting must mean that dad is close to figuring it out. That I can't be put under so much pressure for something that he can do without.

" Big sister, " she said without a second's hesitation. Her eyes, brimming with fresh tears, her tiny fists were trembling near her chest. I want to hold her, but I felt like I couldn't. " I need to tell you something. "

The desperation in her voice, so evident it gave the elders behind her the hint to leave us in my " room ".

" Yes? "

" .. It's about Izaya... "

The topic doesn't surprise me.

" Uncle Izaya told me.. ! "

My eyes widened. " Uncle? "

" He told me that everybody has secrets to keep. That you have a secret you didn't want to tell me or daddy - but that's okay! Because, because, Uncle Izaya intrusted me with a secret of his own. "

" And.. Your point? "

Something happened. Something so strange happened to my little sister.

" It's a secret, Chizuru, " she smiled so innocently, the tears nowhere to be seen. A finger touching her lips as in to shush me, her grin grew as did my heart's increase in beatings. " I can't tell Big Sister a secret Izaya told me.. Or else it wouldn't be a secret anymore! "

" _Don't tell Shizu-chan._ " Voice ringing in echoes. It hurts so much.

Why all of a sudden?

I cover my ears and fall on my knees. At such volume, the voice has become unbearable to listen anymore.

I thought I gave up about trying to remember, but my throbbing head will not listen.

What do you want? What do you want from me? What did I do to deserve such punishment?

" Then why are you here? " I cry and she stares. " Get out of here Kaoru! "

" I wanted to prove to my sister that _I_ can be just as good as you! Izaya intrusted me with a secret that only _I_ and _I_ alone will ever know. But you on the other hand, I know your secret with him. I know what happened, Chizuru. "

" _You're such a good girl. _"

" No! "

Why can't the elders here my cries? Are they ignoring me?

" Chizuru, this is all your fault. "

" No! No! It's not! "

" If it wasn't for you! " Kaoru grabs my collar and her anger, inflaming her eyes. It was strange to see her so angry. Her voice, I can hear, despite my attempts to block her out. " Daddy wouldn't have been.. ! Izaya wouldn't have had to.. ! I hate you so much! "

" No! "

" Then stop pretending and remember Chizuru! Please remember... If won't bring daddy, but please... At least know how much trouble you caused... I can't take the silence anymore! "

" I want to remember.. "

I want to remember.

Kaoru, my living proof that my assumption was wrong. Dad didn't want to kill Izaya with a reason just because he wanted to like normal.

It's because what he did.

I'm so stupid. Stupid.

What did Izaya do? What happened? Why is my sister crying so much? Why isn't anyone coming to her rescue? Why aren't I taking this chance to wipe her tears away?

" Stop pretending! " She cried even louder. The once quiet voice suddenly burst from it's container. Though she says she won't tell me Izaya's secret, she wants me to remember.

" I'm not.. Allowed to remember.. "

Kaoru was taken from me not a moment too soon. She was taken and I was never to see her again. It killed me to know that, _that_ was our final time ever seeing each other.

Never again will I see my sister.

I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to, he said.

...

...

...

...

There weren't as many kids as I remember it being. Six months it has been. One-by-one, they were selected and taken somewhere wonderful, is how it was described to me.

And during those six months I regained most of my memories.

I want cry every time I think of them.. Because..

_You like the attention Izaya gave you, didn't you? Wasn't it nice? _

Because the first thing that runs through my head, is Izaya having me sit on his lap, and watching him play his distorted game of chess. Every so often would pet my head and tell me how good I was being.

I cry because... Nothing..

_Absolutely nothing._

But I smile upon remember watching the cards burn. It was so much fun.

* * *

**And here is Chizuru's side everyone! **

**I tried making her sound confused, switching from moods every-so often, but I'm not sure anymore if it was the best idea.. OH WELL. Any way, yeah, the "person" that talks to Chizuru is her conscious for those who didn't know already. XP**

**Hope you guys like it and expect the answers to everything in Izaya's story. ( Not to mention that Izaya's chapter will be the last, so I'm also hoping for satisfied readers, 'cause I, most likely, will not make anything farther than four chapters. Also; Izaya's part will most likely be the longest part, so don't be surprised. XD ) **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love reading them!**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The anime / light novel series Durarara! and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful creator Ryohgo Narita. However; the OC's mentioned in all four chapters, belong to my cousin and I. **

**Warning: OOC**

**Chapter Four: Pride**

* * *

_" Everyone's the same, _no_ exceptions. _

_All of them .. _

_Equal before God. " - Izaya Orihara_

* * *

Kaoru came home late that day.

Kaoru came home late that day.

She came home late.

Kaoru did.

That day, she was late in coming home.

But no one noticed.

Izaya's dead. He's dead. He hung himself.

Kaoru's face, stricken with fear. Her throat was dry and her beating heart couldn't calm itself. She was panting. Scared. Scared, she saw his face.

Dead. Dead.

How could he be dead?

Under the girl's arm was a thick notebook filled with notes; all written in Izaya's printing. Upon seeing Izaya's figure, Kaoru, through her panicked state, grabbed the notebook, which had her name on. Printed in bold: Kaoru Heiwajima. This book was hers, from Izaya.

Though Kaoru was as confused as she could ever be, verge of tears and all, she can't go to Izaya to ask. Dead men cannot speak. They cannot breathe nor live the life they did. They cannot regain what they had before. Everything is lost to death.

His precious city still remains, however.

_The one who looks over the crowd._

That's who Izaya was. His name says it all.

Kaoru tried keeping a calm facade for everyone present in the house. Other than the one stranger who had been coming for days now, no one else noticed her coming. She pretended for him then.

Shizuo was smoking another cigarette, watching as the stranger spoke to his daughter. For the gentle girl, his words were just as soft. They were slow and easy questions; with encouragement, Chizuru slowly, slowly, herself, began to speak.

" I can't say, " was all that she said. It was all she _ever_ said.

Kaoru, as interested as she was, finally entered the solitude of her room. Closing the door and locking it, she dove for her bed. Izaya still fresh in her mind, she was trembling all over.

It was just a quick glance though. His body. _Swing, swing_, it was all just a quick glance! It wasn't so bad! She shouldn't be so scared of this.. It wasn't that bad. If she'd taken the full view - no - it'd be the same either way. The fact that she saw it.

_Swing, swing_.

" _No_, " Kaoru whined quietly to herself, choking back the sob, threatening to spill over. The image. The image far too fresh, it's terrifying. She can't handle it, she's going to burst. " _No! _" A hand to cover her mouth, she distracted herself with the hesitant flips of the notebook's pages.

It started like a fairytale: " _Once upon a time... _"

Izaya.

Izaya's journal.. ?

His printing is neat.

But why?

" _Once upon a time... There was a beautiful fairy whose head, she'd carry under her arm. This fairy, known as a Dullahan, rode on a headless horse and visited the humans whose lives were coming to an end. To those, who bravely dare open their doors to her visiting, she'd douse this mortal with blood. _"

" What.. Does this have to do with anything? " Kaoru practically shouted. Restraining her voice and continuous blinks, to keep the tears from falling. She desperately searched for the answers to everything, flipping like madman, searching and scanning through every sentence.

_Dullahan. Head. Celty. _

Practically on every page, that was all she saw.

Why was she so scared? Why did she so desperately search for these answers?

She was tired of the silence. That's why.

She's six.

What more could one expect from her?

Kaoru is a six-year old girl, still too young to know anything. She's curious and full of questions, but in this house of hers, they are never answered.

The silence is painful.

" What did you do, Izaya? " She asked the book. When receiving no answer, Kaoru sighed with a shaky breath and slipped the notebook under her pillow. Throwing the covers over herself, she tried sleeping this fear.

But she couldn't sleep. Simply closing her eyes was a challenge. She couldn't sleep over the sound of her father's yelling and pounding, pacing footsteps. Sooner than later, the sound of the door slamming was heard.

This made Kaoru break down and begin to silently cry. She had an idea where he was going. His endless shouts of Izaya's name proved it all - he was going to visit Izaya personally.

But he won't get Izaya.

" Don't do it.. "

Kaoru still tried to sleep. She tried, but couldn't. She ended up staying up, hearing and experiencing the rumblings happening outside. The city around them was collapsing and falling apart.

The stranger's terrified voice apologized to Chizuru and left her alone in the living room. But it wasn't that the elder one minded. She had her little sister upstairs, waiting for some company any way.

Chizuru slowly climbed the steps to her sister's room and attempted to push her way through the locked room.

" .. Kaoru.. Let me in.. " She called out softly. " Please.. "

Kaoru, afraid of this solitude, threw back the covers and dashed for the door. Unlocking it quickly and practically dragging her sister in, she locked it once the two were inside.

" Chizuru.. ! "

" Kaoru, " she smiled gently, but then frowned shortly after. " Stay away from him. "

" Eh? "

" I'm not allowed to say anymore.. " Her voice was low and so fluid; like she wasn't even traumatized and frail to begin with. " But promise me you won't say anything to dad after this? "

" .. Keep a secret from daddy? "

The silence. It's torturing.

" We never kept secrets from each other, " the elder one continued, circling Kaoru. " Is there something _you're_ hiding? You can always tell me, you know. "

' _There's this notebook that Izaya.. Somehow, sort of, gave to me.. _' Was what she wanted to say, but said nothing. Though this silence is torturing, it was _her_ name printed in bold, _not_ Chizuru's. That notebook belongs only to her eyes and no one else's.

She promised Izaya as she ran from that building. She promised him she wouldn't tell anyone of that notebook, until, she, herself, understood the story. But it won't be her speaking, it would just be her giving the book to the police and letting them read themselves.

No, she will not speak. She can't speak. She never had a voice. In a house so quiet with a father, who practically neglected her, it was to be expected.

What kind of voice are you supposed to get from such a place?

" You're talking an awful lot, aren't you, Chizuru? " She said, stepping in dangerous waters as Chizuru stared daggers at the other.

Chizuru suddenly fell back, and lost the color to her eyes.

" I can't say why, " was how she replied and stepped out of the room - just like that. She left the room and just aimlessly began to wander about the house.

Kaoru's heart didn't stop pounding. And the buildings, screaming and cries, never did cease either. Her father's shouting, really did echo.

Kaoru stepped back into bed and through utmost fear for what was to come next; eventually, such thoughts, lulled her to a dreamless sleep.

...

The next morning did go by in a flash.

Kaoru was awakened so suddenly by the hand's of a stranger, who claimed to be taking her "home". This stranger had a suitcase in their hands and a smile on their face.

As tired as she was, Kaoru dared not to forget the notebook, still hidden under her pillow. She took it out and kept it safety under her arm; even refusing the woman's - the stranger's - offer to carry it for her.

Leaving her house, hand-in-hand, with someone new, she caught a glimpse of Chizuru being taken into a separate car than her. She saw her father, in deep shame and depression, being held back by two other, buff-looking men. Her father only stared at Chizuru.

Chizuru didn't even look back.

Kaoru was angry.

" Is this your journal? " Asked the woman in white. " It's quite thick, isn't it? Do you write a lot? "

Kaoru looked up at the woman, then down at the book. She wanted to shake her head and say it belonged to a friend, but saying that would gain more questions; so the proper response from her was:

" Yeah. I've been writing it in, everyday, ever since I could remember! "

" How cute! "

" Thank you, " she replied with a smile, then turned back towards the window. She watched her house disappear from sight, and the car her sister was in, vanish the opposite direction.

" .. Where am I going? "

" To a foster home. "

" .. But.. Why? "

" Your father, isn't a very good example on you or your sister. He's destroyed our city, and for that, he must accept his punishment and have his kids taken to a better place. It's for the best for everyone. "

" But.. Why is Chizuru going to a different foster home? "

" Because before picking you up, Chizuru claimed the two of you not having a great relationship. So, as a group, we all decided to just split you two up, just so there won't be any arguments in the near future. "

Kaoru tightened her hold on the book and leaned against the glass window. The car ride was smooth and fairly long. Kaoru was as tired as ever, and so, she fell asleep, digesting the fact, that she can no longer live with her family as they did. That because of this, they can never be normal.

What was happening to her father about now? Was he destroying the house in despair? Was he keeping his cool, and trying to figure out a way to bring them all together again?

What about Chizuru? Was she still meek and quiet? Was she crying right about now? Is she even conscious to what she had just said to these strangers, that caused them to split up?

...

She never did leave the room. Upon reaching the foster home, Kaoru never once stepped out. ( Except maybe to get some food or use the bathroom, but that was about it. )

Kaoru just sat in the middle of the floor, contemplating, whether or not to read the rest of the notebook. From what she remembers reading, it really was like a fairytale. It felt almost pointless to read. It felt as though Izaya was purposely mocking her, even from beyond the grave, by making her this children's book, and having her read it - _believe_ it, having the answers she's looking for.

Kaoru stared and stared, and did nothing more. She did not socialize with any other kids, and if they tried, she'd push them away with the cold shoulder. Far too absorbed to notice any of their hurt faces.

" What happened with Izaya and Chizuru? " She asked herself occasionally. " What happened? Why was my sister so dead-looking that first day? Why did she scream when I mentioned his name? "

Could this book really hold the answers?

It's thick, it should. Maybe even a hint. Kaoru could figure it out. It'd take time, sure, but to get to the bottom of it, she'll reread it as many times as she has to.

Because then maybe.. Maybe then, when she figures everything out and the answer, itself, isn't too gruesome to say, she'll tell the caretakers. These caretakers would then tell the police or anyone important, which would eventually go through her father. And maybe then.. The three of them would get reunited and everything will end with a happily ever after.

Kaoru picked up the notebook skipped the intro of the Dullahan named Celty.

Scanning quickly, she placed her finger to where the story actually starts:

" _Chizuru Heiwajima is the beginning point to this war, I'm about to create, Kaoru. _"

Kaoru blinked to the sight of her name. She rubbed her eyes, in attempts to remove the "slumber" she had, but her name never did disappear. It remained in place with Izaya's neat writing.

He really did know this was going to happen. Everything, from the last aching detail, he predicted to come true - and look here now - everything came out exactly as it was going to. Izaya's far too smart.

Or.. Are his darling pawns _that_ predictable?

She shook her head to the thought of anything related to Izaya, seeing as all she could think - _see_ - was his dead body. She shook her head until her mind became completely blank. And to this, she continued to read:

" _You see, my plan, guessing that you've decided to skip over the "fairytale", my plan is to awaken Celty's head. A fairy. A Dullahan. I've been trying to get her to wake up for a while now, you see, but she just won't wake up to anything I do. At first, I did have my doubts about this war being the answer. But after experiencing far too many shouts and destruction from Shizu-chan, does Celty's head ever react, by making a small, little, frown. Barely noticeable, but it's there, Kaoru. She doesn't want to be disturbed. But I will do so, because.. It'll be fun. " _

" Kaoru! " Called Rin, another one of _many_ caretakers. She was a young, fairly pretty young woman who means no harm in her commanding voice or cold-looking glare. " It's time for supper, dear. "

The young girl didn't want to leave. She wanted to read. But to stay in her room, without dinner could get suspicious (; she eats a lot ).

So she pushed the notebook under her bed, making little to no noise at all, before answering the door. Her eyes meeting with deep brown ones, Rin smiled gently and patted Kaoru's head.

" It's good to see your face again. "

" But it was just yesterday that you saw me last, Rin! " Kaoru replied, a little confused. To this, Rin laughed and pulled Kaoru along by the hand to the dining hall.

A big room with many kids, relatively Kaoru's age, being as loud as could be.

Some of those said children looked to Kaoru's direction, but turned away with a cold shoulder, as she did to them, so many times already.

But even after being served her plate of food, she didn't eat. Nor did she even pretend to be interested in eating. Instead she sat and stared, falling completely helpless to her racing mind.

' _Izaya must be a madman to think that fairies actually exist_, ' was all she could say to herself. ' _I'm younger than him, and even _I_ know that fairies are just stories grown-ups would tell their kids to go to sleep. Izaya's being silly.. He did all this.. To wake a fairy up.. What-a-joke. He's cruel. _'

* * *

" _Oh, dear little Kaoru, how I wish you could see Celty's head. A very beautiful sight, indeed, she is. She's just a head after all, that is being threatened to be awakened. _

_What would happen if I succeeded, Kaoru? Any ideas? No? _

_Hah! Neither do I; I have not the slightest clue - but that's why I want to do it. It's frustrating not to know what would happen next. I know every single one of pawns' moves, but that's because they're all human. Celty, is not human, that's why I can't read her mind so easily. It's frustrating, I say._

_But Kaoru you must be getting so tired of my ramblings, no? _

_Well, to please your curious little mind, I will begin my story. Don't doubt me for a second; even ask Chizuru, because everything written here is all true. Completely and honestly true._

_Here I go: _

_Chizuru is the key. She's the whole reason anything can actually happen. Without her, this plan of mine, is as worthless as your father labels you to be, Kaoru._

_Shizu-chan's world revolves around his daughter Chizuru for having the same face as his wife. The very wife who left for reasons I will not say here - or now - maybe at a later time. _

_Your father loves your mother so much. _

_Too bad she left him. _

_Any way, so, has my point been taken yet? That Chizuru is the key?_

_Yes? _

_Okay. Well, about Chizuru's "kidnapping", it's funny to say, that I merely plucked her from the sidewalk and asked her to walk with me for some time. I never did use force on her when taking her; seeing as she could've easily slipped from my grasp with a simple "no". But I had a feeling she wasn't going to leave my side, so that part of the plan was done._

_This next bit, is the part you've been waiting for, haven't you Kaoru?_

_You've been waiting for this part. You've been hoping Chizuru would tell sometime when she felt better, but she didn't say a word. _

_Don't be too surprised to what I'm about to tell you, because _even I_ didn't think this would happen._

_I took her to my house. Nothing happened. We played some games so she was being entertained during her stay. I was gaining her undeniable trust through this. Still nothing happened. When the games were over and she grew bored of cards and boardgames, she asked me for some water. _

_And you know what?_

_Nothing happened. I gave her, her water and just watched her. She asked me why I was staring and even blushed, just a bit, when I told her straight that I was "admiring" her. _

_We sat together on the sofa and talked. During our talk, I mentioned that she should stay with me - and she agreed so easily. She gave me the impression that she never wanted to be in that house of yours, to begin with. Like she's been dying for someone to sweep her off her feet. You should've seen the life in her eyes as spoke of this " new life " together. _

_Get married, she said. Have ten kids she said next. Practically throwing out her love confession in different ways._

_Her face was red as a tomato when I pat her on the head._

_Still we did nothing._

_Do you see where I'm getting at, Kaoru? Do you get it?_

_Eventually, after two days or so, seeing as the plan was working out quite well, I decided to start on phase two: Crush Chizuru. _

_You know what I simply did?_

_I stuck a few pin needles in her food. _

_While she was eating, she almost choked on one. Taking it from her mouth, I remember seeing her tongue beginning to bleed. _

_" Izaya! " I remember her gasping. " Why.. Why did you.. ? "_

_She looked awfully calm for such a thing. _

_But I shrugged my shoulders and pretended not to see. As she continued to find more and more of these pin needles, she grew more and more aware of the fact that I could easily kill her if I wanted. She finally realized how dangerous it was to be in my house - a stranger's house - because for some reason, she didn't think of such thoughts beforehand._

_Still, still, I pretended not see and ignore her cries of fear and desperation. She was at the verge of tears when I just ignored her. Obviously being ignored in such a way, was not her cup-of-tea. Chizuru even had planned to run away from me, but quickly noticed how " sparkly " the floors have become._

_She didn't step down, nor eat the food I had given her._

_I tried not to smile while I told her that, " if she didn't eat the food that I made, then being husband and wife, would be impossible. " _

_She cried to that and forcefully swallowed the food down in large gulps. She was so desperate, it almost disgusted me a little, but nonetheless, she ate and luckily had found all the pins before doing so._

_From that day on, I kept feeding her those pin needles and leaving little specs of glass on the floors. Even once, I pretended to slip and drop a candle by her feet. She screamed so loudly, it hurt even me, and jumped on the couch, afraid of the flames burning her._

_So you see, Kaoru, we did nothing of " that " sort, if that's what you were thinking before. I scared her, for sure, but that was all apart of the plan._

_She was still in love with me and never hesitated to say so. Everyday from then, she grew more and more aware and cautious of these strange happenings, yet was too suborn to leave. _

_She trusted me and even thought of herself going crazy as the number of pin needles increased, and I still couldn't " see " a single one._

_Though, finally, on that last day, when I knew she was ready to leave and scare Shizu-chan, I told her to go back home, because I had to " think of our wedding arrangements ". _

_She agreed, only with my saying so. Such an obedient girl._

_We had fun. Playing card games and I remember once she watched me play some chess on my own. I burned the chessboard over how excited I was getting, seeing as this plan was going so far. Chizuru didn't say anything to the flames but still trembled uncontrollably to it. _

_She still told me everyday that she had lots of fun. Even as she left, all she could say was, " thanks Izaya, I had the greatest time with you. " _

_But, ah, it was so obvious to see that everything has gotten to her head. She exited my house with such dead eyes and trembling little figure._

_Oh, and that reason why she can't say anything is because I told her not to. That if she did, our wedding would be cancelled. She really is desperate. _

_She's kept her word so far, hasn't she? That.. Or maybe she's forgotten? Or! Maybe she's pretending?_

_That could be it you know. She could faking everything. Everything just to get you angry, Kaoru._

_Because did you know... That Chizuru is actually jealous of you? You didn't know, did you? That she actually really hates you? _

_Hah! _

_Well.. Who knows. Even _I_ can't get into her head now._

_Any way... The rest of this notebook is just a repeat to what you've just experienced, Kaoru, so, you can put it down now. Now that you know everything and all. _

_Consider yourself a special human, Kaoru. Because I never mentioned Celty's head with Chizuru. "_

* * *

" You want me to feel special with that? " Asked Kaoru to the book, letting the tears freely flow down her face. She was alone in her room, and it was exceptionally dark. Everyone was asleep, but she just couldn't. " That makes me feel a whole lot worse, Izaya, I hope you know... "

She sobbed silently into her arm remembering everything from the previous month. Everything happened in exactly a month, it's almost funny to call it crazy.

Kaoru put the notebook under her bed and sat in silence. She thought everything she knew now, over. She was, supposedly, the only one of the three to know any of this first. She should be considering herself special because Izaya _chose_ her to hold this responsibility.

That or he just felt pity for this one human, who had no meaning or any special part in this plan to awaken Celty.

" Fairies.. Don't exist, " she cried.

Everything happened over a fairytale. Impossible, this couldn't be happening.

Kaoru's sobs grew in sound over time and by it, she was being held in Rin's arms. Rin tried shushing the younger girl and tried asking what was wrong.

Kaoru couldn't say anything through her hiccups but, " Chizuru. "

Rin took this as she wanted to see Chizuru. So in no more than a few minutes of leaving Kaoru by herself, she had asked permission to take her to see her big sister.

But, really, what Kaoru was saying, was, " it's all your fault, Chizuru, " but no one heard her. No one ever did.

She was taken to Chizuru's foster home, the very next morning, somewhere down the opposite road from Kaoru's "home". The car ride, didn't take too long, actually.

When seeing Chizuru again, she had the biggest smile on her face. She was so.. Happy.

Kaoru was angry to this.

" I missed you.. Big Sister, " she started, reaching out to touch her elder sister's hand. Chizuru gladly held Kaoru's hand in return with a gentle smile.

" I missed you too, Kaoru, " was all she could say back.

Not even a, " I remember what actually happened, " or maybe even, " I'm sorry, I know, this is all my fault, we have to tell someone about this. "

Kaoru wanted to get this story to the authorities quickly, so that this so-called "mystery" can be solved. That Izaya did scare her, but took nothing from her. He promised her his love and _she_ was the one who willingly was letting herself be tortured in such a way for him. She stayed by his side knowing of their father's anger and worry, but she didn't care. As long as she was finally free of her father's chains, it didn't matter.

" I.. ! Need to tell you something Big Sister! " Exclaimed Kaoru with tiny fists by her chest. She tried hard not to cry, as she's done so already too many times, and couldn't afford to be so tired for this next part.

The adults that stood behind the siblings left to Kaoru's desperation to keep herself looking composed.

" Yes? "

" Ah... It's.. It's about Izaya! U-Uncle Izaya told me.. ! "

" Eh? Uncle? " She tried to laugh. " Where'd that come from? "

" Izaya told me.. That everyone has their secrets and that you- you're keeping something, if you remember, from daddy and me, and.. And Chizuru, I wanted - "

" That's enough, " she growled. " You're being ridiculous, Kaoru, Izaya couldn't have said anything to you, when he vowed his love to _only_ me! " Chizuru held the collar of her sister and began to shake her, " why are you _always _in my way? Why does everything have to lead back to _you?_ Why did you make mom _leave_? We were perfectly _happy_ until _you_ came! "

" C-Chizuru, " Kaoru squeaked, " you were lying this whole time then! "

Chizuru stopped and stared blankly, " whatever could you be talking about? " She asked with an innocent tilt of her head. Her eyes were wide, as if she were truly confused by such-a statement.

" You.. You told Izaya to do all those things, didn't you? "

" What are you saying, Kaoru? "

" .. No, that can't be it.. But-but for you, you're lying. You've been lying this whole time. Izaya told you to keep the events from daddy a secret so that it'd get daddy really angry. But you remember everything that happened! "

Chizuru smiled nervously, " w-what? Kaoru you're speaking gibberish, I don't understand what you're trying to say. "

" Nothing happened... Nothing happened.. I get, I get! I get what he was trying to say! Literally, _nothing_ happened. He didn't torture you or do anything to scare you. He just asked for you to play that part to add to the effect. You lied for him because you loved him so much. Because you didn't want only daddy's love, but you wanted Izaya's too.. You wanted everyone's attention, so you lied. "

Chizuru's eyes could not have been wider. She looked so scared. Then she screamed and fell to her knees, covering her ears.

" I'm not allowed to remember! " She started to scream and cry. Kaoru took this opportunity to grab her collar in return and shake, just as she did earlier. " He said I wasn't allowed to! "

" Stop pretending and remember then! " Kaoru cried.

" _Get out! _" She screamed. She wasn't even crying. " _Get out! _"

" Do you know that this is _your fault?_ " Kaoru shouted. " If it wasn't for _you_! Daddy wouldn't have had to be separated from us! Izaya wouldn't have had to kill himself! This is _your fault!_ "

The adults came bursting in to only Chizuru's shouts, and forcefully separated the two.

Kaoru was never to see Chizuru again.

...

...

From then, Kaoru did everything she could to tell the caretakers of the incident. But through Chizuru's influence, they believed not a single thing coming from Kaoru's mouth.

Not even Rin looked at her since.

Kaoru held out the notebook to all the adults in that foster home, but no one bothered to even flip to those first few pages. No one bothered to listen to the voice she tried developing for this particular reason.

She wanted to go home to her father so badly.

But she couldn't. She wasn't allowed, they'd say. He was being punished for being such a horrible father, they would say even more often than the first.

Kaoru thought otherwise. Because even though he treated her as if she didn't exist now, there must have been a time when he loved her. She knew he loved her just as he loved Chizuru.

It's just.. Something happened that made him stop... His wife. That's it.

" _Did you know Shizu-chan used to prefer you more than Chizuru when you were born? You were born with Kasuka's face after all, why wouldn't he? "_ Kaoru remembered one of the lines in the notebook saying. " _His wife got angry, obviously seeing the beauty in Chizuru more than you, and left him, saying that if he didn't learn to love Chizuru, she wasn't going to come back. Some reason, she forgot to mention your name, because what Shizu-chan doesn't know is that his wife is waiting for him to love the two of you equally. I've talked to her personally concerning just this. _Good_ times. _"

Still, even as she read different paragraphs out loud to the adults, they didn't listen. They claimed of her to be lying and even tried taking the book from her, which resulted in endless screaming.

No one wanted to listen to this voice of Kaoru. If Chizuru didn't say so, no one was going to take action.

Chizuru held a vendetta over Kaoru solely because their mother left due to her face being Kasuka's. This is why everything is happening. Chizuru wants to strip Kaoru of all the love she gets from people. She'll take it all and claim it for her own.

Selfish one.

But Kaoru didn't care. She did, but didn't. Chizuru was still her big sister and she wanted to live with her and Shizuo again. If it meant forgiving, even her beatings and complaints, she'll do it. She wants to be with her.

" _You must be wondering why I took my own life, right? Well, the answer is simple: In the sky, you get the best view! I want to see my humans dance in this war. I am Izaya; the one who looks over the crowd. What more could you have expected of me, little Kaoru? _"

Kaoru wanted to tell someone of this, but was forced to keep silent.

This silence is torturing. It wasn't fair.

Chizuru on the other hand, was smiling happily, watching from a window, the gang wars below. Shizuo's rampage has left the place quite bear, and has given everyone the excuse to kill each other.

" This is fun, " Chizuru said to herself. " Now, it'll only be a matter of time before Izaya comes and takes me away! " She giggled and sighed contently. Pressing herself against the window, she awaited Izaya's coming.

She waited and waited, and had so much fun watching the humans fight.

" Humans are just so interesting. "

To this - she started to laugh.

Celty's head must be furious to this ongoing ruckus. She must be ready to destroy all the inhabitants of Ikebukuro.. Who knows.

Wonder what Celty and Shinhra are up to...

* * *

**( I'm sorry to those who've already read "chapter 4"! I forgot there was a "replace chapter" option and just ended up deleting the former fourth chapter. Sorry! D:**** )**

**And thus concludes **_**Silence. **_

**Sorry for being so lame in the ending; I'm terrible at ending strong.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews; I really appreciated it! :D**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


End file.
